


Fate or Destiny?

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cara meets Din, F/M, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: What was it that put Din Djarin and his tiny son in her life that day?
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Movies





	Fate or Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about Cara's thoughts when she first meets Din, I dunno if its any good, but maybe you guys will like it.

Cara Dune remembers when she first saw Din Djarin, sitting at the table with his tiny son, every inch the stoic Mandalorian all the stories spoke about. She was wary of him, thinking he was there for her, but she still admired the silver armor covering his lean frame.

She admired him more when they fought, he was a good fighter, strong, made Cara think he was an alpha or at least a beta. Omegas don’t fight like he did, fierce and strong, it was after the kid stopped them and they were sitting back at the table that she started to doubt her thoughts of him being an alpha.

The way he treated the kid, unsure, but gentle, she was certain then that he was a beta, she mentally nodded and settled back in her chair, listening to him speak. The man was not a big talker, but when he did speak you listened, his voice low, with a slight rasp.

She remembers the way he moved, noticing that his steps were near silent, he was both noticed and ignored, people gave him room. She liked him and was hesitant to leave his table, feeling drawn to the armored man and his tiny son, but she did after putting her bowl down.

She felt...complete when he found her again that night, like a piece she had been missing finally fell into place. She found herself grinning as he stretched his arms out and relaxed back on the side of their transport. The kid lays back next to Mando and watches the stars, Cara...feels a warmth fill her heart at the sight of them.

When the widow started getting a little too close to the Mandalorian, Cara felt a vicious side of her, the alpha side hissed out ‘mine’. Cara jumped at the sudden possessiveness she felt over the armored man. 

Cara wanted to leave the village, get the people away, but the Mandalorian wanted to help the village, teach them how to fight. Cara sighs, she did not sign up for this, but she sees the helmet tilt towards her and she nods in agreement. 

As hopeless as it seemed, Cara found herself enjoying her time in the little village, she enjoyed sharing the barn with Mando. She always smiled when he put the kid in the crib, only for the kid to be snuggled up against Mandos' side come morning.

She could tell that when Omera asked about his helmet it made him uneasy, but he still answered the widows questions. Cara still believed him to be a beta up until after the fight, he was soaked in pond water.

She had her back turned, getting her own wet clothes off, when the scent hit her, sweet and faint, but she knew exactly what it was and barely kept herself from turning to look at him. “You’re an omega. An unmated one at that.” She says, keeping her voice steady.

The rustling coming from behind her pauses for a moment before continuing, “Yes…?” He draws the word out, sounding confused. 

“I thought you were an alpha or a beta.” She says and he snorts softly, “It’s the way you fought….Omegas aren’t known for fighting.” She says, ignoring the snort.

He gets his wet clothes off and pulls his helmet back on, wrapping himself in a blanket before speaking. “Maybe that's true for your omegas, but not for Mandalorian omegas.” He says, sitting on his bed. “We are trained to fight, even when we are in heat, we fight.” He tells her, cocking his head at her. 

She turned and looked at him with a grin, “Sounds like my kind of people.” She says and is pleasantly surprised when Mando laughs. “I thought you might say that. You would make a good Mandalorian.” He says and she almost preens at his comment.

She feels the same...rightness she felt before, his scent, his voice, everything about him just felt right. She almost said her thoughts out loud, but bites her tongue, she probably only feels this way because he's an amazing fighter.

****

Cara is drawn back to the present by Din stirring against her, “Well, seems I was wrong about that,” She murmurs, feeling him huff against her neck. His face pressed up against her neck was his favorite place to fall asleep, breathing in her scent.

She runs her fingers down his spine, feeling him twitch and press into her touch with a soft purr. The leg he had thrown over her hip pulls her closer and he grumbles in his sleep, she grins and keeps stroking his spine with her fingertips. 

Her hand flattens and travels over his hip and down his thigh, earning another mumbled complaint, but she squeezes him close, feeling him settle back down. She lets out soft sounds, smiling when he responds a bit.

That same feeling she felt when she first met him was back, the piece she had been looking for all her life was here, laying in her arms, grumbling at her for moving. She kept his head against her neck as she shifted around a bit before finally going still.

Fate or destiny brought him to her, with his silver armor and tiny child, it wasn’t destiny that let them wiggle into her heart, that was all them.

“Stop thinking so loud, making my head hurt.” He grumbles at her, she laughs softly, “Alright, Djarin.” She mutters back.

Fate or destiny, didn’t matter which got her here, she was happy.


End file.
